


Mažasis

by unsp00kable



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Will Graham, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Will stiffened when he felt a breath of air against his neck, but melted into Hannibal’s embrace when he recognized the hands gently resting on his belly.“You should have woken me mylimsis.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 202
Collections: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter





	Mažasis

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter seen this first, so check out the thread [ here ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable/status/1329533261660512256?s=21)  
> 

Will sat up straight in bed, hugging his ever growing baby bump as he felt a rough kick to his rib cage. It didn’t hurt per se, but he didn’t want his little sighs and groans of annoyance to wake up his husband Hannibal.

So he ventured out of bed, slipping on a pair of pajama pants that were definitely not his. Will waddled down the hallway, rubbing his baby bump and humming to their baby as he went. 

“This seems to be becoming a habit little one. Please let your momma sleep, you have more growing to do but that can’t happen if I don’t have the energy.” 

When he made it to the kitchen he turned on Hannibal’s fancy coffee machine that he bought Will as a “welcome home” gift when he finally moved in with the doctor. He initially refused the extravagant machine but later became attached. Although, now that Hannibal and the baby’s doctor have practically barred caffeine he uses it to make hot water for him to sip and reminisce about the times he used to be able to consume all the coffee he wanted. 

“Oof, okay, now you’re getting a little rough sweetheart. I’m going to need my organs even after you're evicted.” 

Will stiffened when he felt a breath of air against his neck, but melted into Hannibal’s embrace when he recognized the hands gently resting on his belly.

“You should have woken me  [ _ mylimsis _ ](https://forvo.com/word/mylimasis_%5Blt.%5D/) .”

“He’s just having a very active night again, no need to wake you up,” Will yawned. 

Hannibal smiled in amusement as he turned Will to face him. They were extremely happy when they found out Will was expecting and almost immediately agreed to keep the gender a mystery but as their due date nears, they can’t help but tease each other about what gender they both assume the baby is. 

“Here, let me try talking to  _ her _ .” Hannibal smiled a toothy grin as Will rolled his eyes.

He sunk down on his knees in front of Will, kneeling so his face was level with where his child’s should be. 

“Mažasis,” Hannibal begun in his native tongue, “vien todėl, kad jūs dar neturite patekti į šį pasaulį, nesuteikia jums leidimo būti neatsargiam. Tėvams reikia poilsio.”

Hannibal pulled up Will’s t-shirt, kissing his stretched skin before resting his ear there, looking back up at Will. 

“What did you tell him?” Will asked through the lump in his throat from hearing Hannibal speak so fondly despite his knowledge of the language being limited. 

“I told her to mind her manners and let her parents rest,” Hannibal’s smile grew as he felt the slight flutter of a hiccup against his cheek. 

“Did he say anything back?”

Will giggled as Hannibal closed his eyes, as if he were listening intently to the baby’s words.

He blushed at his own uncharacteristic silliness, “she said it’s time for bed...,” Hannibal moved to stand back up, “and that she’s going to try her best to not disturb you.” 

He reached his hand out for Will’s, smiling with a love struck look in those maroon eyes of his. 

Will kissed his cheek, twining their fingers together as they made their way back to the bedroom, minds running rampant with thoughts about their baby.

**Author's Note:**

> translation after being ran through Google translate: “Little one, Hannibal begun in his native tongue,“ just because you don’t have access to this world yet, doesn’t give you permission to be careless. Parents need rest.”
> 
> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 💕


End file.
